


Of Doctors, Captains And Their Mothers

by Nyyrikki



Series: Of Doctors And Starship Captains [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyyrikki/pseuds/Nyyrikki
Summary: Wherein Winona Kirk finds out about her son's marriage.
Set after USS Lorraine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both written and posted from mobile, so apologies for any typos I missed and possible issues with formatting.

 

"Hey, Darlin'" Leonard calls when he enters their apartment. Before the mission you could never know which of them came home later, him or Jim, but now that Jim is still in the wheelchair and not on active duty he is almost always home before Leonard. It's not like he sits at home and broods; Jim has physical therapy several times a week and he runs about - so to speak - with Spock and other members of his crew, but Leonard has noticed that he still tires more quickly than before. He also suspects Jim just likes being there to see him come home, and he can't deny that he likes having someone waiting for him.  
"Jim, whose voice is that?" a female voice carries through the apartment.  
Leonard almost falls over while toeing off his shoes. He spins around and sees Jim in the living room, sat in his chair in front of the terminal. He can't see who he is talking with, but Jim glances up at Leonard with a look a puppy might give you when it needs help climbing the stairs.  
"Ummm…"  
Leonard gives in to the pleading blue eyes and his own curiosity. He'd been eager to get out of his Starfleet Medical's uniform and have a nice, hot shower, but that could wait. He draws a chair up to the desk and sits down next to his husband, focusing on the screen. There is a middle-aged woman sitting at the other end of the connection. Her decicive demeanor, golden hair and blue eyes make it easy to identify her as Winona Kirk; he's seen pictures of her before.  
"Ma'am," Leonard greets her and gets a pair of suspicious eyes trained on himself.  
"Uhh, mom," Jim starts and squirms but grabs Leonard's hand as he draws a breath. "This is Bones. He's, uh, he's my husband."  
"Leonard," McCoy automatically corrects. "Leonard McCoy."  
Winona's eyebrows climb up on her forehead and her eyes dart back and forth. "You're married?  
"Umm, yeah."  
"To a doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
A grin lights up Winona's face and Leonard can see where Jim gets his wild look from. "Nice one, Jimmy."  
"Mom," his husband groans and rubs a hand across his face, " _please_."  
"Jim," Leonard says, turning away from the screen. "You didn't tell your mother you got married?"  
"Yes, Jim, why don't you explain to me why I wasn't envited to your wedding," Winona cuts in with a dangerously raised eyebrow.  
It's incredibly satisfying to watch Jim redden and shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny.  
"Well, you see, there weren't really many people there anyway, and, uhh, you know we don't talk that often and I guess I just, you know, maybe I just forgot to mention it and-"  
Leonard has to bite his lip to hold back his laugh. As much as he's enjoying the show, it's time he helped out.  
"Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid we're in a bit of a hurry. I gotta get Jim to his physical therapy, but we'd love to talk again sometime soon, right Jim?"  
They both know Jim had his PT session in the morning, but his husband seems eager enough to take the chance and end the communication. Winona gives them a hard look but doesn't point out the blatantly obvious excuse to escape. She does, however, swear that when she comes back to Earth - which, honestly, might not happen for a long time yet - she will personally come and inspect Leonard. He doesn't doubt her for a second.  
When the connection finally goes dark, Jim slumps back in his chair and sighs heavily.  
"Seriously, Jim, you hadn't told your mom about me?"  
Jim groans and hides his face in his hands.  
"Not you too, Bones. Besides, you haven't sat me in front of a comm to your mother, either."  
"Jim, you've _met_ my Mama."  
His husband's back straightens and face scrunches up in thought. "Oh yeah… But that was like five minutes. We really should visit your family sometime."  
"Yeah," Leonard agrees and stands up, "we should."  
He strips down right there in the living room, under Jim's appreciative gaze, and for once doesn't bother with picking up the clothes right away.  
"Now, I'm going to shower and if your secretive ass isn't in our bed when I get out I'm going to carry you there myself."

 


End file.
